Her song
by Snavej
Summary: When their landlord decides he wants to inspect the property, Lucy and Levy decide that someone has to clear up their housemates' mess. But what on earth will they find in Natsu and Gajeel's rooms? [Oneshot based off of a tumblr prompt! Enjoy!]


**Prompt: Person 1 writes a song about Person 2 that 2 finds, but thinks it's about their friend Person 3 because 2 is insecure even though that's why 1 wrote the song for them.**

* * *

Lucy rarely regretted moving in with her friends. She loved living with Levy, who would share her book collection. She loved living with Gajeel, who would fix her car in return for food. She loved living with Natsu, who would make her laugh whenever she felt down.

But right now, she hated living with them. Except Levy. Levy was a tidy person. Levy did not leave food packets everywhere. Levy did not leave dirty underwear on doorknobs. Levy cleared up after herself.

Usually, this wouldn't have been too much of an issue. But now? Currently, it was a big issue. Their landlord was going to be visiting that afternoon to check on the property. Conveniently, both young men were 'busy'.

Lucy heard the front door open.

"Lu? I'm back, I have antibacterial sprays and wipes and bleach and two rolls of bin bags," Levy called through the house.

"Thank you!" Lucy replied. "My room is fine, the kitchen just needs wiping down and the bathroom doesn't look too bad but I might shove some bleach down the loo anyway."

"What about…" Levy trailed off as she gave a glance to the two doors that led to Gajeel and Natsu's rooms.

"I didn't want to go in there alone," Lucy admitted. "I mean I might be killed by the creatures growing in there…"

"I did hear some weird noises coming from there last night," Levy said. "At first, I thought it was just Natsu being Natsu, but he was out with Gray last night wasn't he?"

"Yeah, they'd gone to that bar Juvia works at…"

"Free drinks?" Levy asked.

"Well, more like Gray fancies Juvia and won't admit it so drags Natsu along," Lucy said with a laugh. Levy giggled.

The two young women both turn to face the doors.

"Whose do you want to do first?" Levy asked.

"Whose do you think will be worst?"

"Honestly? Natsu's…" Levy said. She spared a glance at Lucy.

"Right, let's do it."

They marched together to the door, Lucy threw it open and they simultaneously gagged. Natsu's room was a bomb site. Almost literally. There were scorch marks on the desk, what looked like cereal all over the floor and clothes hanging off of the picture frames on the wall. The bed wasn't just unmade, the mattress was falling off of the frame and the sheets were crumpled up in a ball that looked like a nest. The only thing that looked like it'd been taken care of was the guitar, sat in its stand by the window. It had been a gift from Natsu's father before he passed away. Natsu had told her all about the lessons Igneel had given him on how to play. None of these lessons seemed to involve chords or sheet music, but Lucy knew Natsu could listen to a song only a few times before picking up a guitar and playing it back.

"Wow," Lucy said.

"And this is the boy you fancy," Levy muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Levy said quickly.

"Good," Lucy stated as she bent down and picked up some clothes. "I am going to assume all the clothing is dirty." She threw it in the washbin behind the door. "Let's begin."

Levy started by finding all the dirty cutlery and taking it to the kitchen while Lucy collected up all the clothes. They vacuumed up all the cereal from the floor, made the bed and cleaned all the available surfaces.

Lucy was just cleaning the desk when she came across some scraps of paper. She recognised the untidy scrawl as Natsu's handwriting.

"Her song," she read the title. Her eyes scanned the page, picking out keywords, 'Blonde beauty', 'as radiant as the stars' and 'shining brightness' drew her eye. "Hey, Levy?"

"Hmm?"

"I think Natsu writes songs," she said quietly. "To sing along with his guitar. I think this one is for Lisanna…" She trailed off and handed over the sheet of paper. She watched as Levy's eyes worked down the page.

"Lu, I don't think this is about Lisanna," Levy replied honestly.

"Sure it is! It said blonde," Lucy argued. "And he had a crush on her for ages."

"It was a week in the first year of university," Levy deadpanned. "That was ages ago, literally. And Lisanna isn't the only blonde Natsu knows," she added.

Lucy gaped at her friend.

"You don't mean…" Lucy gathered herself up. "No, that is ridiculous." She snatched the piece of paper back and returned it to the desk before scattering the papers over the burn marks. The landlord didn't need to see those.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Levy muttered dryly.

"How about we go and start on Gajeel's bedroom, I wonder what we'll find about you in there?"

Lucy had expected Levy to splutter at that comment, but she didn't. Lucy turned to see her friend gingerly holding a pink lacy thong between two fingers.

Lucy recognised the underwear.

She snatched them away as Levy collapsed with giggles.

"I'm going to put all this washing in, how about you start on Gajeel's room," Lucy stated. Levy did not argue. Once her housemate was out of earshot, she looked again at the pair of underwear. "What the hell…" They were clean, if dusty. But what had they been doing in Natsu's room?!

"Um, Lucy?" Levy's voice called from Gajeel's room.

"Yeah?"

"Since when did we have cats?"

"What?"

Lucy dropped the basket of washing and hurried to Gajeel's room. Sure enough, on his bed - which was made, in his defence - were two cats. A scarred black tomcat and a smaller blue tinged kitten.

"We aren't allowed pets," Lucy said quietly. "They must have broken in." She glanced around, sure enough, the window was open. "So we'll put them out again."

She picked up the kitten and made her way to the window.

"Lu, they have collars," Levy pointed out. "We should return them to their owner!"

The kitten meowed in Lucy's hand as she checked the tag.

"It just says 'Happy'," Lucy said. "I guess that must be his name…"

"This one says Lily," Levy read out.

"Do you reckon they are microchipped?" Lucy asked. Levy shrugged. "Right, we'll shove them in a box and I'll take them to the nearest vet once we've cleared up. We have to have this place clean for the landlord…"

Neither cat complained as the two young women manhandled them into a box Levy found from her most recent Amazon delivery. The animals curled up for a nap quite happily.

Gajeel's room wasn't quite as bad as Natsu's room, but it still took them half an hour to get into a reasonable state.

"Right, I don't think we'll be kicked out now," Lucy concluded as they looked around at their work.

Levy, who was sat on the floor collected crisp packets from under the bed, frowned and reached further under. She pulled something out.

"What is that?" Lucy asked. But her question was redundant. They both knew what it was; a cat litter tray.

"Gajeel has some questions to answer," Levy said with a frown.

As if on cue, they both heard the front door open. The two young women headed straight for the living room, where they found their two housemates frowning at the box of cats.

"How'd you get out here," Gajeel growled at the cats. "You're supposed to be hiding in my…" He looked up to see Levy and Lucy with their hands on their hips. "Why have you been in my room?"

"Because the landlord is coming around in a few hours and we thought clearing up would be a good idea," Levy replied fiercely. Gajeel shrank a little.

"Now would either of you like to explain why there are two cats in our house," Lucy continued.

Natus had picked up the kitten.

"They must have broken in," he said quickly.

"Yeah and that's why there's a tray of cat litter under Gajeel's bed," Levy countered.

"I told you we should have left them in my room," Natsu muttered to Gajeel.

"We went through your room too," Levy pointed out.

"What? Both of you?" Natsu looked horrified.

"Yes."

"But Luce's present is in there!" Natsu, still holding onto Happy, legged it passed the two girls and into his room.

"So was my underwear!" Lucy hissed. "What on earth were you doing with that?"

"Happy found it! I swear!" Natsu called back.

Levy had her head in her hands.

"Gajeel, get these cats out of here now. The landlord can't see them here," she moaned. Gajeel scooped up the box. "Take the cat litter too."

"Luce! You went through my stuff! Did you read it?" Natsu whined from his doorway.

"Of course not," Lucy lied. "We just spread the paper over the burn marks."

"Ooh, great idea Luce!"

Lucy sighed.

"I'm going to put the washing in," she said finally, realising she'd never actually finished putting it on earlier. "I expect those cats gone by the time I get back."

"But Luce!"

"Gone. Take them to Wendy's or something," Lucy suggested. "I mean why do you two even have cats anyway?!"

"They are good practice for when we have kids," Natsu said brightly.

Lucy blinked stupidly.

"Excuse me?"

"When we have kids," Natsu repeated. "Responsibility and all that! Erza was talking about her friend Milianna and that-"

"No, I get that, what do you mean 'we'?"

"Well, um…"

There was a very awkward silence, which Gajeel broke.

"Dolt. You're supposed to ask the girl out before you mention having kids." He sniggered. Even Levy giggled.

Natsu had gone bright red, but he looked hopefully up at Lucy. She only gaped at him.

"Get the cats out of here," she repeated finally. "We'll sort it out after we've got through this landlord inspection."

The two young men were about to leave with the cats and the litter tray when Lucy stopped them.

"Gajeel, what was your excuse?"

"This cat is more badass that that puny blue thing," Gajeel replied nonchalantly.

"Happy would beat Lily in a fight any day!" Natsu insisted with a grin.

Levy ushered the two men out and shut the door. She turned to look at Lucy.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly.

Lucy did not reply, but shoved the clothes into the washing machine and turned it on.

"You like him, don't you?" Levy prompted. Lucy nodded. "So there isn't a problem?"

"I guess not," Lucy all but whispered. She could not say anything else however as there was a knock on the door. Levy opened it; it was their landlord.

An hour and an inspection later, Lucy snuggled up on the sofa with her laptop. The two women had wisely decided that keeping Natsu and Gajeel out of the house while the landlord was there was a good idea.

They arrived home five minutes or so later, both still looking slightly guilty about the whole cat incident.

"We've dropped them at Wendy's. They were getting on with her cat just fine so they can stay there for a bit as long as we buy the cat food and stuff," Gajeel said.

"Whatcha doing Luce?" Natsu asked as he dropped onto the sofa next to her.

"Looking at apartments," she replied quietly. His face dropped.

"Why? You wanna move out?"

"Yeah," she said, barely suppressing a smile.

"But why? Is it 'cos of-"

"Well we can't have pets here, can we?" Lucy said. "So I was looking for a pet-friendly rental for us…"

And Natsu grinned.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, I found the prompt on tumblr and this is what came out! I haven't been able to write anything even semi-decent for a while so I'm happy I even managed to finish this! It's a bit random, but I hope someone enjoys it! Please review :)**


End file.
